Our Leader
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When the leader of the SS is someone with a far more familiar face than Eobard Thawne. Part Three of Earth X Au's. Oneshot


**Our Leader**

 **When the leader of the SS is someone with a far more familiar face than Eobard Thawne.**

 **No Nazi's in this fic people I promise!**

 **Part 3 of Earth X AU's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, Flash or DC's Legends of Tomorrow**

Oliver yanked at his chains uselessly; the others were doing the same when they were not glaring daggers at the soldiers that surrounded them.

"What are you waiting for then?" Kara snapped out of her stunned silence at hearing that they needed her heart to stop Overgirl from dying.

"Our leader is almost here, he insisted on being the one to carve your heart out himself." Overgirl smiled at them, white teeth standing out from her blood red lipstick.

"Your leader? I thought evil Oliver over there was your leader." Sara spoke up, jerking her chin at Dark Arrow who was leaning against a pillar keeping an eye on Overgirl and their captives.

"Oh no, I'm the leader's right hand man and he trusts me to follow his orders to the letter. No our leader is a great man and was the one to take over our Earth, he will show you no mercy if you cross him as I'm sure Tommy told you before he died." Dark Arrow crossed his arms, his eyes flashing as a smirk played at his lips.

"Anyone we know?" Sara snarked and Overgirl threw her head back to laugh loudly.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be surprised." She purred as blue lightning sparked around the room and Barry took a step back as his eyes widened, recognizing the presence of the Speed Force as a stone settled in his stomach.

"No, please no." Barry whispered as a man in a far too familiar red suit appeared with blue sparks arching off of him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some rebels to deal with in person." Barry Allen of Earth X pulled his mask back and a familiar face looked out at the Earth 1 heroes.

"No." Oliver and Kara whispered sounding like they were just punched in the gut while Barry's legs gave out on him and he sank to the ground.

"Welcome Leader." Overgirl and the other SS members all dropped to one knee with their fists over their hearts.

"Thank you all, now I see you found your heart donor? How interesting." Leader sped over to Kara and gripped her chin tightly in his fingers, forcing her head up and side-to-side.

"Perfect health, once we get some red sun radiation into her body it will be like slicing through butter to get her heart out." Leader grinned with all teeth at Kara who swallowed hard at the look this version of Barry was sending her.

"You don't have to do this yourself Leader, you should be waiting for us to deliver this world to you." Dark Arrow stepped forward; obviously not liking the fact Leader was out in the open.

"Are you questioning me Oliver?" Leader's voice was soft but sounded dangerous as his voice was distorted as his vocal cords vibrated.

"No Leader, I'm simply saying you don't need to be here for this." Dark Arrow pushed on before gasping when Leader was in front of him, holding him up off the ground.

"Do not tempt me Oliver, you know I can kill you before you even draw your next breath or I can make it last for hours." Leader held his free vibrating hand as he tilted his head to the side as he considered Dark Arrow who was grasping at Leader's hand.

"I'm sorry Leader, I will not question you again." Dark Arrow promised.

"See that you don't." Leader sneered as he dropped Dark Arrow back onto the ground before turning his back to the gasping archer.

"Now let's get this show on the road, after all it's been some time since I've been able to open someone up." Leader gave a crazed smile before clapping his hands and darts were shot into the horrified Earth 1 heroes necks, sending them unconscious and crashing to the ground again.

Barry was fighting against the drug and managed to push himself up onto his elbows, Leader crouched down in front of his counterpart and yanked Barry up by his hair.

"The difference between you and me Flash, is that when I came face to face with the men who took my parents from me… I slaughtered them and I never stopped. The only way I could never be hurt again was to make sure to kill everyone who could and well if I took over the world in the process then so be it. Food for thought Flash and don't worry I'll make sure your Supergirl feels every moment of her heart being cut out of her." Leader smirked before punching Barry in the face so hard the brunet was knocked unconscious.

"Take out the trash would you? We have a heart transplant to begin." Leader dusted his hands off as he stood up.

~~/~~

"We have a problem!" Barry skidded into the cortex of STAR labs, sending papers flying even as Caitlin and Harry leapt to their feet looking around worriedly.

"Where are the others? What happened?" Caitlin asked looking around.

"They've been taken to Earth X!" Barry exclaimed, worry in his voice.

"Well we have to wake Cisco up then! We need a breach and fast!" Harry took a step towards where Cisco was still unconscious. 

"So he's their way home, good to know." Barry smirked as he pulled his mask off and Caitlin's eyes widened as Killer Frost emerged.

"You're not Barry." She growled as she created ice spikes in the air around her.

"Smart girl, see we need STAR labs and I can't have any of you in our way." Leader smirked as he took off running, easily snatching the three out of the cortex and dumped them into their own cells. He easily spotted the approaching heroes from Star City and put them into their own cells before he opened up the doors to allow Overgirl, Dark Arrow and his soldiers into the labs.

"Get Supergirl prepped for the operation." Leader ordered as he spun around in Cisco's desk chair, watching as his orders were followed.

"Thank you for doing this Leader." Overgirl stood at his side.

"I can't loose my best general to something pathetic as a heart condition." Leader looked up at her, his face softening slightly.

"Still, thank you." Overgirl lowered her head in gratitude and blushed when he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood up.

"Think of this as an investment into our army taking over this world and then Earth 2 and onwards." Leader stated before he sped into the operating room where Supergirl was being pumped full of red sunlight.

"Oh you're awake, now the fun can begin." Leader smiled brightly at the sight of Supergirl's eyes fluttering open.

"Oh Barry, what happened to you?" She whispered weakly as she flinched back from the red lights that were sinking into her skin, making her feel weaker and weaker with each passing moment.

"I watched my parents get murdered in front of me, I went from one horrid foster home to another before I was 18. I spent years watching horrible people get away with things because others were too weak to stop them. I decided I would be the one to stop them and when I was hit by lightning that fateful night, I tracked down my parent's murderer and killed him. You know what happened then Supergirl? I never felt more powerful and I kept going and going until I took control of my Earth." Leader prodded Supergirl with a scalp just to test out how tough her skin was.

"Your Barry and I are not so different, if he just tipped over that line we will be the same. It seems he's too weak for that right now, but I'm sure my Earth will change that." Leader huffed as he threw the broken tool away before dialing up the power of the red sun emitters.

"Now while we let you soak up these rays Overgirl is here to keep you company. I have things to do, but don't worry I'll be the one to cut into you to extract your still beating heart while you watch." Leader promised as he pressed a mocking kiss to Supergirl's cheek with a loud smack before he sped away.

"Oh my god." Iris covered her mouth as she slumped back against the vent wall.

"So Barry is the ultimate evil on Earth X and he's going to tear Kara's heart out… How can this get any worse." Felicity swallowed hard as she clenched her shaking fists together.

"We have to find Cisco and the others, they will know what to do… They will have to." Felicity tugged a shaken and pale Iris to her feet.

"I just can't believe it…Oh Barry." Iris whispered as she led the two of them toward where the pipeline was located.

"He's not our Barry, he's not the man you are going to marry. He's not, he's twisted and evil and we are going to stop him along with evil Kara and Oliver." Felicity promised not trailing off because if she trailed off she would feel like she needed to finish the sentence with one of the horrible thoughts that was flying around in her head.

"You're right we will stop them, all of them but one step at a time right? We have to hurry we have no idea where their Barry went and how soon he will be back to start on Kara." Iris' eyes turned steel with determination as her pace increased. She wanted these evil doppelgangers off her Earth so she and Barry could get married in peace!

"You sound like you have a plan." Felicity hoped.

"I have most of a plan." Iris corrected getting a weak smile from the other woman.

"Let's just hurry before evil Barry comes back and gives Kara some more nightmare fuel." Iris shook her head to get herself back into the game as they approached the pipeline.

"You got it." Felicity agreed as they picked up their pace.


End file.
